


More To Life

by captain_trash



Series: Hamilton and Kids [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_trash/pseuds/captain_trash
Summary: Aaron has always wanted to adopt children. Now that he's married, has a stable career, and two amazing husbands, he thinks it's the perfect time. John is excited about the idea, though he has some worries. Alexander is less excited and isn't sure that he will every be. Hopefully, they can work it out with some help.





	More To Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is set in the same timeline/universe as Growing Family. 
> 
>  
> 
> Please note that I know very little about the adoption process and this story is NOT a correct representation of such a process.  
> Yes, I could do more research in to it if I wanted to, but I'm not going to. This is my fluff story and the main focus is not on adoption.

“Ready to do this?” Eliza asked, her hand on the doorknob. Aaron glanced at Alexander, then at John for confirmation. He was ready. He wanted to do this, but he would never force them to do this. He wanted them to be on the same page before they walked into the room. If that meant waiting longer, then Aaron would wait. 

“I’m ready,” John assured him, kissing his cheek and giving Alexander a steady look. 

“I’m as ready as I can be,” Alexander admitted, squeezing Aaron’s hand tightly. Aaron squeezed back in hopes of comforting him. 

“It’s okay to be nervous,” Eliza told them. “Most people are. Just be yourselves and the children will love you. I’ll be around if you need any help.” Eliza looked at each one of them in turn. Aaron nodded in understanding, noticing that Alexander was biting his lip with worry. Maybe they should wait. Maybe Aaron should call it off and they should talk more first. 

“Open the door, Eliza. We’re not getting any younger here,” John ordered with a smile. Eliza glared lightly at him before opening the door to the children’s playroom. The room was the size of a large living room with large windows that let in sunlight. Each wall was painted differently. One had a large map of the world, another was an ocean scene. In one corner was a large bookshelf. Another featured a toy kitchen and a small toy house. There were miniature tables and chairs scattered around. 

Currently, Eliza and Maria housed fourteen children under the age of ten. They were hoping to expand their reach, but red tape and rules were holding them back. Aaron knew they could do it in time. He would do anything he could to help. Eliza and Maria had big hearts. He knew they would be able to do great things if given the chance. Aaron was forever grateful for their help now. 

“Go on,” Eliza pushed, gesturing them inside. Aaron took the first step. It was overwhelming. After so many months of discussion, after looking for a new house, after countless hours studying every parenting book, they were finally here. Aaron smiled to himself as he watched the children played. There was a group of three playing by a toy kitchen. Two other children were quietly reading in the corner. Someone was drawing on the ground. A few ran around the room before quickly coming to a stop when Eliza gave them a stern look. 

“Where do we even start?” Alexander muttered with dismay. 

“Split up?” John suggested. Alexander only squeezed Aaron’s hand tighter. 

“You can go if you want,” Aaron offered. “I’ll stay with Alexander for now.” John shrugged. He pulled them into a room before heading towards the children at the toy kitchen. Aaron watched as the children paused their game and looked up at him curiously. John knelt down to their level, speaking to them softly. Within seconds he was added to their game. 

“He’s better at this than me,” Alexander whispered sadly. Aaron kissed his cheek. 

“It’s not a contest,” Aaron whispered. “I know you’re worried, but this is just to get a feel, not a commitment. There are no rules to this. Just do what feels right.” Alexander sighed, looking around the room. His eyes landed on the pair reading. A young boy with curly hair had a book across his lap. A younger girl was pressed into his side. Aaron smiled, guiding Alexander over. 

“Hello,” Aaron said softly, not wanting to startle the children. 

“Hello,” the boy greeted. He offered Aaron a polite smile. The girl quickly moved to hide behind him, peeking around with a nervous look. 

“I’m Aaron. This is Alexander. Do you mind if we sit down with you?” Aaron wondered. The boy turned his head and whispered to the girl. The girl frowned before nodding once. 

“You can sit down,” the boy decided. Aaron nodded his head in thanks and slowly took his seat. Alexander did the same, sitting as close to Aaron as possible. 

“I’m Philip,” the boy offered. “I’m six. This is Theo and she’s only three.”

“Nice to meet you, Philip,” Aaron replied. “What are you reading?” Philip held the book up so Aaron could see the cover better. Rainbow Fish.

“That looks like a good book,” Aaron commented. He remembered it from when he was growing up. Some books never go out of style. 

“It’s Theo’s favorite, so I’m reading it to her,” Philip explained, looking proud of himself. He gave Alexander a curious look. Aaron looked at Theo. Their eyes met for a moment before she shrank back behind Philip more. That was okay. She could come out when she was ready. Aaron was not here to push anyone to do anything. 

“Do you like to read, Mr. Alexander?” Philip asked. Alexander look taken back for a moment. 

“I-I do,” he answered honestly. “I love reading actually. Books are my favorite thing.” 

“I love it too. Books are fun. It’s a lot better now that Theo will sit still so I can read to her,” Philip said. “What’s your favorite book?” 

“I don’t think I have a favorite. I like so many and it’s hard to pick only one,” Alexander admitted. Philip looked pleased by that answer. He shifted closer to Alexander, passing over the book. 

“You should read this one,” Philip suggested. “It’s very good. Miss Eliza said it has a good lesson.” 

“You should...ah...read it to me,” Alexander offered, looking nervous at his own idea. That was unusual. Philip pulled the book back. He studied Alexander for a moment, eyes narrowing before a bright smile appeared on his face. 

“Okay!” He agreed. He opened the book to the first page, placing his finger under the first line and started to read slowly. Alexander gave Aaron a terrified look. Aaron smiled, offering him a thumbs up. Aaron was so proud of him for trying. He knew it wasn’t easy. Alexander had so many fears about expanding their family. He worried that he wouldn’t be a good father. That he wouldn’t have time for the children. That something would go wrong. 

John had similar worries, but he wanted to face them head on while Alexander would rather avoid them. Aaron understood their worries and fears. That’s why he gave them so much time. He allowed them to research and talk it over countless times. Even now, Aaron was not going to force them into adopting. Aaron would never do that to them. He wanted children, but not at the sake of his marriage. Alexander turned his attention back to Philip, listening intently. 

Halfway through the story, John joined them. He on the other side of Alexander and quickly took his hand. It was odd to see them being so quiet. Usually they both liked being the center of attention. Loud and exciting without a care in the world when it came to noise levels or other people’s space, but here they were soft and careful. It was a different side of them that only really came out during the early morning hours. 

“Hi,” a soft voice whispered. Aaron looked over to see Theo standing next to him with a blank look on her face. 

“Hello,” Aaron replied, offering her a soft smile. Theo looked him over before crawling into his lap. She grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her body. 

“Okay then,” Aaron muttered, unsure what just happened, but not wanting to displace the girl. 

“The end,” Philip announced as he closed the book. John and Alexander clapped excitedly. Aaron tried, but Theo refused to let go of his hands. 

“Great job, Philip. That was a great story,” Alexander praised. Philip lit up at the words. At least Alexander wasn’t hiding any more. His personality was also started to show. Within time, he would come out of his shell even more. 

“This is John,” Alexander added, gesturing to the man. 

“Hello. Thanks for the story,” John said, offering Philip his hand. Philip glanced at the hand before looking back at John’s face. 

“You have stars like me,” Philip pointed. John gave him a confused look. Philip pointed at his face then at John’s. 

“Miss Maria calls them something else, but Theo says they’re stars so that’s what I call them,” Philip explained. 

“You mean freckles?” John clarified. 

“That’s what they’re called!” Philip agreed, nodding his head. John reached up and touched his face, an awestruck look appearing. Aaron smiled. Seems like Philip’s comment made an impression on John. Aaron liked the way Philip’s curls fell into his face. Philip quickly pushed his hair out of the way before glancing at Aaron. 

“Theo, Miss Eliza said you’re supposed to ask before sitting on people!” Philip told the girl, a stern look on his face. Theo turned her nose up at him. Aaron bit his lip at the sight to prevent himself from laughing. John didn’t have as much control.

“Little miss attitude,” John laughed. “Good thing she’s a cutie.” 

“Does Theo talk?” Alexander wondered softly. Philip nodded his head. Aaron was starting to fall in love with his hair. 

“She can,” Philip answered. “She’s just shy when new people come around.” Alexander and John shared a look before turning towards Aaron. Aaron shrugged. He didn’t know why Theo choose him, but he didn’t want to let the girl down. 

“Do you want to read us another book?” John suggested hopefully. 

“Do you have time?” Philip asked, suddenly seeming shy. Aaron’s heart went out to him. “I don’t want to bother you.” 

“We have all the time in the world,” Alexander insisted. “Right?” He glanced at Aaron. 

“Right.” Aaron agreed with hesitation. 

“Pick out any book you want,” John encouraged. Philip got up from the ground and walked over to the bookshelf. He book Rainbow Fish back then started to scan the books. He pulled out a giant book and carried it over to them. 

“Fairytales?” Aaron noticed. Theo clapped her hands happily, glancing up at Aaron with a small grin. Aaron nodded his head, equally as excited. He always liked fairytales growing up. 

“I’ll only read my favorite stories,” Philip explained as he opened the book. 

“Read as many as you like,” Alexander told him. “Truly, Philip. I want to hear any story you wish to read.” John put an arm around Alexander and rested his hand on Aaron’s shoulder, connecting all three of them. Aaron sank into the touch. Everything was easier when it was the three of them together. They completed one another. Alexander’s genius, John’s creativity and Aaron’s level headedness. Together they could do anything. They could do this. Aaron knew it in his heart. 

<><><>

“Looks like you all had fun,” Maria commented after Eliza had ushered the children out of the playroom for dinner. 

“It was better than I expected,” Alexander admitted, leaning against John with a pleased grin. 

“Thank you for this, Maria. It was a lot of fun and very insightful,” Aaron told her. Maria pulled him in for a tight hug. 

“Anything for you,” Maria muttered. “Anything.” 

“These kids are amazing,” John exclaimed. “Ellie and Will have some crazy stories to tell. And Theo is pretty cute.” 

“They are, but beware, Theo may look cute and innocent, but she can be a terror when she wants to be,” Maria warned with a knowing look. 

“Aren’t all kids like that?” John wondered. Maria thought about it for a moment before nodding. Aaron chuckled. 

“I think we have a lot to talk about,” Alexander spoke up. Aaron couldn’t help but agree. He knew where he stood, but he needed to hear what the other’s thought. 

“I understand. Remember that you don’t need to rush it. Take you time, visit as much as you like,” Maria reminded them. 

“Thank you,” Aaron repeated. He needed Maria to know how much he appreciated this. 

“You’re welcome,” Maria replied. Alexander took Aaron’s hand before placing a kiss on his cheek. 

“Let’s go home,” he suggested. John grabbed Aaron’s other hand and pulled them towards the front door. 

“Bye Maria! Tell the kids we had fun!” John called. 

“I will!” 

“Tell Eliza we said thanks!” Alexander added. Aaron rolled his eyes. Gone was the quiet, but he loved it more then anything in the world. He glanced at John, watching as the sunlight made his freckles stand out even more. Philip and Theo were right. They were like stars. Aaron loved every one of them. He turned his attention to Alexander, enjoying how his eyes sparkled. Alexander was always a treasure to look at. Both his husbands were. Aaron wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

He only hoped to make their family bigger. He wanted children to raise. Children to tell stories and enjoy. Children to fill their lives with more than just career goals. He wanted to show his husbands that they were all more than what people said. He just needed a chance to truly show them, to truly make them understand how much more life could offer then. He hoped he could do it. He hoped they could do this.


End file.
